


Solstice

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian cannot deny himself any longer





	Solstice

For the past week, Sebastian had been feeling miserable.

The solstice was in full swing, and the cool weather outside should have calmed the demon. Orange-y-red leaves offered a bright focal point to anyone who looked outside the window, and the pleasant smell of burning leaves was satisfying. For an hour, the sound of crackling leaves mingled with the fireplace turned on to prevent catching a cold. It should have calmed Sebastian, but it just irritated him more.

Every little sensation seemed to be amplified by two, and it was almost at the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He desperately wanted relief, but with Francis spending the remainder of the week here as well, he couldn't get that. There had been a few times where he had almost given in and taken the chef right then and there, completely ignoring the fact that someone could see them.

-0-

A soft growl escaped the demon as he stirred the pancake batter, his sight catching on the small burnt-orange flecks in the batter. Lady Elizabeth had requested pumpkin pancakes to 'commemorate' the last week of October, and Sebastian being the obedient butler he was had agreed to make it. The flecks of color in the otherwise bland batter stood out and seemed to brighten in color so suddenly it almost made the demon drop the bowl he was holding. despite his fast reflexes, some of the lumpy off-white liquid splattered on the apron he was wearing.

"I won't be able to function much longer like this..." Sebastian grumbled. He made no move to try and scrape the batter off - he merely pulled off the apron and threw it onto the ground. He was cooler, but only slightly. His patience was running out..

The door to the kitchen opened, and Sebastian whirled around. Baldroy stood in the doorway, a cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth as usual. The smell of smoke around him was not only overwhelming, but at the same time, almost kind of comforting. Grounding. Yes, grounding. The demon took a few deep breaths in, feeling his heart rate slow down slightly. The lust was still undeniably there, eating away at him, but it was softer now.

Baldroy could help him.

The door closed, and the rush of cool air it displaced washed over Sebastian's skin. He shivered suddenly, and tried to turn back to the food he had been cooking, only to find out that he'd spilled half the batter onto his apron. Time to make another one...

"Hey man, you alright?" Baldroy asked, walking over to place a hand on the butler's shoulder. Other than the young master, Baldroy was the only one who knew what was really going on with the butler. He remembered the night almost a year ago when the heat had first hit, and the disastrous first time together.

The abashed smiles afterwards, the awkwardness as they both tried to comfort each other..

"No, I am not alright...it is hard enough to keep control right now, let alone when someone is with me." Sebastian had already half turned around by the time he finished his statement, and he was watching Baldroy with those same fuchsia eyes from a year ago...

 


End file.
